


Suitable Destination

by Melthil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cute Kids, Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Drunkenness, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Ninja, Omega Iruka, Possessive Behavior, Ramen, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Strangers to Lovers, Teaching
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Iruka, ein von Geburt an registrierter Omega, führte ein normales Leben als Lehrer in der Akademie von Konoha. Dies änderte sich, als er von Izumo zu einem Sake eingeladen wurde. Dies und ein Hormon überlaufender junger Ninja führten ihn auf einen Weg, der unweigerlich den von Hokage Kakashi Hatake, seinerseits Alpha, kreuzte. (Kakashi x Iruka)





	Suitable Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Auf Verbesserungsvorschläge würde ich mich freuen, aber auch Kritik, da ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel noch verbesserungswürdig ist. Ideen sind immer willkommen! Besonders, da ich etwas feststecke. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie ich diese Story aufziehen möchte..

"Gute Arbeit, Iruka, man sieht sich!"

Winkend und mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht verabschiedete Iruka die anderen Lehrer der Konoha Akademie. Sie waren der Rest derjenigen, die einige Stunden ihrer Freizeit geopfert haben, um Iruka beim Korrigieren einiger großer Aufsätzte zu helfen. Er war dankbar, ein so aufopferndes Team zu haben.

Langsam stapelte auch er seine restlichen Unterlagen und machte sich bereit nach Hause zu gehen. Dennoch erlaubte er sich, sich für einen Moment in seinem Stuhl zurückzulehnen.  
Das große Fenster, das dass Lehrerzimmer erhellte und den nötigen Kontakt zur Außenwelt gewährleistete, wenn man, wie heute, einige lange Stunden mit korrigieren verbringen musste, strahlte das schöne Porträt der untergehenden Sonne wieder.

Friedliche Tage haben sich über Konoha erhoben. Es war so gewaltfrei wie noch nie. Iruka beschlich ein warmes Gefühl, denn er war sich sicher, dass Konoha nun wunderbare Zeiten bevorstehen würde. Mit der stetigen Entwicklung und unter der guten Führung des Hokages, sind die Tage des Fürchtens vorbei.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Naruto Uzumaki, dem Anwärter der nächsten Generation des Hokages. Fleißig war er am Lernen für seine zukünftige Rolle.

Der junge Alpha hatte Großes vor und Iruka war sich sicher, dass er dies mit Bravour meistern wird. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Naruto ein ausgezeichneter Hokage werden würde.

Irukas Lächeln wurde seliger und er faltete seine Hände entspannt in seinem Schoß zusammen. Ja, seine chaotischen Schüler hatten ihm immer am Besten gefallen.

Iruka selbst war ein Omega, das im Allgemeinen schwächste Glied einer Alpha besetzten Regierung, und hatte deswegen keinen all zu großen Einfluss auf die Ausbildungspläne für junge Shinobis. Trotzdem war er froh, dass er mit seiner Rolle trotzdem einige Ninjas auf ihrem Weg helfen konnte.

Es war eine Tradition, die sich seit Jahrhunderten aufrechterhielt. Tradition ist etwas, was viele verfluchen, aber trotzdem einhalten, man kann sie nicht einfach ändern. So standen Omegas für gewöhnlich an letzter Stelle, waren für die Kinder und für ihre Alphas zuständig.

Es war eine drei Gruppenbasis. Omega, Alpha und Beta.

Alphas waren die Anführer, von Geburt an, so sagte man es sich. Sie waren stark, skrupellos und zeigten ihre Macht mit ihren militärischen Erfolgen und durch ihren Partner und dem damit verbundenen Nachwuchs.

Betas waren ausgeglichener. Sie waren der Mittelpunkt dieses Geflechts. Ihnen wird keine schulterlastende Aufgabe gegeben. Sie dürfen nach ihren Vorstellungen und ohne Vorurteile ihr Leben leben.

Für einen Moment schwamm ein Hauch der Sorge auf Irukas Zügen. Er hatte schon einige Schüler gehabt, die außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten hatten oder noch erlernen würde, aber durch das, was sie waren keine Chance hatten ihr wahres Potenzial auszuschöpfen. Es war ein tragisches Unterfangen, aber Iruka hatte sich immer dafür eingesetzt, dass jene Schüler trotzdem einen glücklichen Weg vor sich haben.  
Es war fast schon beschämend, dass ein Wert, der kurz nach der Geburt ermittelt wird und ab diesem Tag ein zusätzliches Feld auf dem Ausweis in Anspruch nimmt, über ein komplettes Leben bestimmt.

 

Langsam erhob sich Iruka, nun mit einer betrübten Laune. Lange hatte er sich nicht mehr mit dieser Problematik auseinandergesetzt.  
Zusätzlich waren Omegas mit einer sogenannten "Hitze" gestraft. Jede Hitze war anders, aber für gewöhnlich hatte man sie für vier Tage im Monat. Das wäre die Zeit, in dem die Geruchsnerven der Omegas empfindlicher werden würden. Sie würden von ihren Instinkten geleitet werden und sich dadurch einen starken Partner suchen wollen.  
Der Geruch war dafür sehr entscheidend. Ein passender Alpha, manchmal auch ein Beta, gibt für gewöhnlich einen starken und beschützenden Geruch aus, doch ein Omega fühlt sich nur dann sicher und geborgen, wenn er den Geruch seines wahren Partners einatmen würde.

Iruka zog seine Stirn in Falten. Zu viele Hitzen hatte er schon, ohne dass sich jemand interessiert gezeigt hatte. Und auch er hatte nie den passenden Geruch gefunden. Hitze war schmerzhaft ohne einen Partner, aber ein Omega würde niemanden anderes in seinem Bett willkommen heißen. Es war eine Farce. Ein grausames Spiel, dass jeden Monat aufs neue beginnt.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Sonne komplett am Horizont verschwunden war. Wie lange stand er nun schon hier und dachte über Dinge nach, die er sowieso nicht ändern konnte?  
Einzig und allein ein rötlicher Schimmer war von der hellen Scheibe am Himmel übrig. Es sah leicht melodramatisch aus und passte, wie Iruka meinte, hervorragend zu all dem Hirnsport, den er soeben beendet hatte.

Somit trat er beendend an die Tür, löschte das Licht über den Schreibtischen und schloss das Zimmer hinter sich ab.

 

Er verließ die Akademie und wurde von einem kalten abendlichen Wind empfangen, der einige lose Blätter mit sich trug. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich an seinen Armen, Beinen und wo überall sonst noch Haut zu sehen war.  
Die Dokumente und Aufsätze seiner Schüler drückte er sich fest an den Bauch, damit diese nicht wegwehen würden, und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Bei all dem kalten Wind freute er sich um so mehr auf seine warme Wohnung und auf ein dampfendes Bad.

"Ah, Iruka!"

Erschrocken zuckte Iruka zusammen. Er hatte sich ganz und gar auf den Weg und auf seine zitternden Gliedmaßen konzentriert, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er sich einer kleinen Wirtschaft näherte. Die Person, die ihn angesprochen hatte stand außerhalb der kleinen Schenke, die des Öfteren das Ziel überarbeiteter Shinobu wurde, und winkte ihm zu.

Izumo Kamizuki war ebenfalls ein Omega, doch er, anders als Iruka, hatte schon seinen Partner gefunden. Es hatte Iruka immer schon überrascht, wie schnell sich die beiden gefunden haben, aber Izumo teilte eine lange Geschichte mit Kotetsu Hagane und somit war es nicht einmal all zu schockierend.

Lächelnd trat Iruka zu seinem alten Freund und auch Izumo kam einige schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Gut, das ich dich gefunden habe.", ein Lächeln, das größer nicht sein konnte und mit jedem Schritt wuchs, breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Kotetsu und die anderen konnten den Hokagen überreden mit uns einen trinken zu gehen-  
Na, willst du mitkommen?"

"Der Hokage, einen trinken gehen?", verwirrt starrte Iruka Izumo an.

Kakashi Hatake, ein stattlicher Alpha, zu dem Irkua großen Respekt hatte, dessen Gesicht ihn jedes Mal, wenn er aus den Fenstern der Akademie sah, anstrahlte, hatte sich nun endlich den ständigen Trinkeinladungen ergeben. Seit einigen Jahren schon prangte nun auch das Gesicht des Ausnahme Jonin neben den Gesichtern der früheren Hokage.  
Iruka konnte sich an die wenigen persönlichen Gespräche zwischen ihnen erinnern, trotz dass sie schon so lange zurücklagen.

"Izumo, sicher hat der Hokage besseres zu tun, als sich in einer Bar zu betrinken. Habt ihr ihn etwa-"

"Wir haben ihm nur geholfen etwas lockerer zu werden. Nun komm schon Iruka, ein oder zwei Sake tun selbst dir nicht weh."

Spielerisch legte Izumo einen Arm um Irukas Schulter und ignorierte somit die skeptische Miene des Lehrers.  
Oh, Iruka konnte so Izumos Geruch deutlicher wahrnehmen. Jeder hatte von Geburt an einen eigenen individuellen Geruch und Izumo hier roch nach Kiefern und Wind. Dazu mischte sich die tiefe Note seines Alphas, Kotetsu.  
Er roch vergeben und glücklich stellte Iruka fest und es fiel ihm schwer angesichts des Geruchs und dem großen Lächeln, dass ihm immer noch entgegenstrahlte, nein zu sagen.

"Nur einen Sake."

"Super!", lachte Izumo. "Na, los, die anderen warten sicher schon."

Der Arm um seine Schultern versteifte sich und Iruka wurde bestimmend in die volle Bar gezogen. Er musste zugeben, dass er die stickige Luft, die beinahe schon zu viel war, da sie zu viele verschiedene Gerüche beinhaltete und damit zu einer undefinierbaren Smogwolke wurde, vermisst hatte.

Alphas und Betas standen dicht zusammengedrängt an der Bar oder an den Tischen und unterhielten sich in einer, wie er zu seinen Schülern zu sagen pflegte, unangebrachten Tonlage für Innenräume.

Es war schon leicht unangenehm, dass sich in all dem Getümmel kaum ein Omega wiederfindet. Der Smog verwandelte sich in eine Testosteron-gefüllte Wolke.  
Izumo schien dies nicht zu stören, aber er hatte auch nichts zu befürchten. Er hatte einen Alpha und trägt dessen Geruch mit sich. Zudem hatte er den charakteristischen Bissabdruck an seinem Hals, was ihn als vergeben auszeichnete.  
Er war für alle gut sichtbar markiert.  
In der hintersten Ecke seines Gehirns störte Iruka etwas an diesem Gedanken.

"Hey, ich habe Iruka gefunden.", reif Izumo, als wir uns einen vollbesetzten Tisch näherten.

Die bekannten Gesichter vor ihm ließ Iruka aufatmen, auch verdrängten sie seine wachsenden Gedanken. Seine Kollegen riefen ihm von überall her Begrüßungen zu, bevor er von Izumo auf einen der Stühle gedrückt wurde.

Zufrieden setzte sich Izumo neben Kotetsu, der Iruka schräg gegenüber saß. Kotetsu begrüßte seinen Omega, indem er ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. Izumo lachte auf.  
Auch Iruka musste lächeln. Die beiden waren wirklich glücklich miteinander und es ließ sein Herz aufgehen. Die beiden hatten es sich verdient glücklich zu sein.

"Hey, Iruka, gerade erst Feierabend gemacht?", wurde ihm zugerufen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Iruka erneut die Aufsätzte seiner Schüler, die er immer noch gegen sich gedrückt hatte. Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf.

"Haha, ja, ich hatte noch einiges an Arbeit vor mir."

Eine laute Diskussion begann, indem sich einige über die Arbeitszeiten und andere über den alltäglichen Stress beschwerten.

Mit umher huschenden Augen beobachtete Iruka das rege Treiben um sich herum, bevor er aufzuckend einen Sake vor die Nase gestellt bekam.  
Begleitet von lautem Lachen wurde er ermuntert und beinahe schon genötigt, die Sakeschüssel zu leeren. Leise husten verzog er sein Gesicht und er musste sich schmerzlich bewusst werden, wie lange er schon keinen Feierabend-Sake mehr hatte.  
Erst als er die Schale wieder senkte und das Husten unter Kontrolle bringen konnte, bemerkte er vor sich eine grauhaarige Person. Erschrocken zuckte Iruka zusammen.

"Hokage, entschuldigt! Ich habe Euch gar nicht gesehen."

Iruka beugte seinen Oberkörper hastig etwas nach vorne, mit der Absicht eine Verbeugung zu vollführen. Rot um die Ohren kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf. Ohje, wenn das nicht peinlich war.  
Kakashi jedoch saß dort vor ihm und sah nicht so aus, als wäre er verärgert. Er sah müde aus, das musste Iruka zugeben, aber als Hokage hatte man wohl noch weniger Freizeit, als sie alle hier zusammen.  
Iruka fiel auf, dass er seine Jonin-Kleidung trug und sich somit nicht all zu von der Masse abhob. Es war ein vertrautes Bild und Iruka musste etwas lächeln. Trotz seiner neuen Aufgabe hatte sich Kakashi Hatake nicht verändert.  
Abgesehen von den müden dunklen Augen.

"Aber, aber, Sensei, ich bin genauso wie du nicht mehr im Dienst."

Auch Kakashi huschte ein Lächeln über die Züge, das man am deutlichsten in seinen Augen glitzern sah.

"Kakashi reicht vollkommen."

Er fixierte Iruka mit seinem stechenden Augen. Iruka musste schlucken. Kakashi war ein Alpha durch und durch. Man roch und spürte seine Stärke und der damit verbundenen Respekt war weit verbreitet.  
Iruka selbst schnürte es manchmal die Luft ab. Man sah, dass der Grauhaarige viel erlebt hatte und gehärtet aus seinen Kämpfen hervortrat.  
Iruka würde es zwar nie aussprechen, aber es schüchterte ihn etwas ein.

"Iruka, hier trink noch einen!"

Dies ließ den Lehrer zusammen zucken und aufsehen. Vor ihm stand eine erneut gefüllte Sakeschüssel. Jemand legte ihm eine große Hand auf die Schulter, im Augenwinkel sah es aus wie Inoichi.

"Iruka, du musst etwas lockerer werden.", lachte der Yamanaka auf. "Na los, trink."

Hm, was würde ein zweiter Sake schon schaden. Dachte sich Iruka, als er die Schale langsam erhob und sie zaghaft leerte. Auch wollte er im Angesicht des Hokages nicht als Spielverderber dastehen, wobei dies ein sehr kindischer Gedanke war.

 

Die Stunden vergingen und der Abend wand sich zur tiefen Nacht. Iruka war nicht bewusst, wie viel Zeit er schon in dieser Bar verbracht hatte, als sein verschwommener Blick aus einen der Fenster viel. Stockdunkel war es draußen und ließ somit tiefe Falten auf seiner Stirn auftauchen.  
Schnell suchte sein Blick die große Uhr, die überschaubar in der Mitte der Wand, den ganzen Raum versorgte.

"Oh, verdammt.", hauchte er, als er erkannte, wie spät es wirklich war.

Morgen hatte er Schule und einige weitere Aufsätze zu korrigieren, er dürfte sich keine weitere Stunde hier erlauben! Bevor ihn jemand ein weiteres Mal auffordern konnte, einen weiteren Sake zu trinken, erhob er sich.

"Es war ein schöner Abend, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich wünsche viel Spaß!"

Wankend und mit leichten Orientierungsproblemen wand er sich um und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu. Das Laufen viel ihm wesentlich schwieriger, als davor, musste er sich eingestehen. 

"Warte Iruka, ich begleite dich.", rief Izumo und trat an seine Seite.

Leicht erschrocken sah Iruka auf die Gestellt neben sich. Wie konnte Izumo in seinem Zustand sich so schnell bewegen? Iruka wurde rot um die Wangen, vielleicht hatte er es auch einfach nur etwas übertrieben. Immerhin hatte er schon lange keinen Sake mehr getrunken. Was natürlich nichts entschuldigt, er sollte wissen, wie sich Sake auswirken kann. Er fühlte sich soeben wie einer seiner Schüler, der ganz genau weiß, dass er etwas ausgefressen hatte und nun Rede und Antwort stehen musste.

Er wand seinen Blick wieder nach vorne, doch bevor er einen weiteren Schritt gehen konnte, fand er sich im Kontakt mit einem harten Hindernis wieder. Schwankend blieb er stehen. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und erkannte das Gesicht vor ihm. Davor flog ihm jedoch ein starker Geruch um die Nase. Er unterdrückte sich das Verlangen, sich die Nase zu kratzen. Es war ein starker und kribbelnder Geruch.

"Sensei?"

Iruka zuckte zusammen. Oh, er traf die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. Kakashi, der Hokage persönlich, schon wieder. Mist.  
Iruka verstand nicht, wieso es ihm so unangenehm war und wieso er nervös wurde, aber leise vor sich hin stammelnd trat er von einem Bein auf das andere. Er sah auf den Boden. So entdeckte er auch die Aufsätze, die er immer noch an seine Brust gedrückt hatte, wieder.  
Verwundert blinzelte er auf.

"Ah, K-kakashi, Entschuldigung, ich-.", doch Iruka unterbrach sich selbst, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Es ist schon spät, Sensei."

Kakshis Ton war leise und zum Zerreißen gespannt. Es erschrak Iruka und die letzten funktionierenden Synapsen in seinem Gehirn arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, um herauszufinden, wieso Kakashi verärgert war. Um es besser zu verstehen, erhob er seinen Blick erneut und studierte die kantigen Gesichtszüge des leicht Größeren.  
Kalte und versteinerte Augen starrten ihm entgegen und Iruka wunderte sich leicht über dessen Intensität. Er strahlte eine gewisse Dominanz aus, die der Omega nicht ignorieren konnte.  
Iruka fühlte sich eigenartig Schwach unter diesen verwirrenden Augen und er fühlte sich zudem nicht in der Lage ihnen auszuweichen.

"Ah, Kakashi, ich wollte Iruka gerade nach Hause begleiten.", rief Izumo und lachte nervös auf.

Auch er spürte wohl diese komische knisternde Luft um sie herum. Es war Iruka schon fast peinlich, aber in seinem jetzigen Zustand viel es ihm schwer sich darum zu scheren.

Eine starke und bestimmende Hand legte sich kalt und eisern um seinen Oberarm. Iruka zuckte zusammen und sah verwirrt au jene muskulöse Finger an seinem Arm herab. Bevor er jedoch seine Frage verbal äußern konnte, wurde er durch die große Tür nach draußen gezogen.

Die kalte Nachtluft preschte wie ein Sturm auf der See auf Iruka nieder. Es war unglaublich erfrischend und es wurde deutlicher um ihn herum. Doch trotz diesem schon fast zu enthusiastischen Zusammentreffens mit dieser kalten und klaren Luft, hatte sich bereits ein Knäuel aus Scham und Irritation in Irukas Magen verknotet.  
Auch roch er den leicht sauren Geruch des Mannes vor ihm. War er wirklich so verärgert über diesen unrühmlichen Schwächeakt?

"Er hatte nur zu viele Sake. Man, ich kann mich kaum mehr daran erinnern, wann Iruka das letzte Mal mit uns trinken war. Nimm es ihm nicht übel."

Erhob sich Izumos Stimme und ließ Iruka aus seinen Gedanken fallen.

"Das.", Iruka hustete etwas auf. "Stimmt. E-s tut mir leid. Ich-."

"Nein, Iruka, auch der beste Lehrer und das tollste Vorbild darf sich einmal gehen lassen. Nimm es dir nicht all zu sehr zu Herzen."

Wurde er erneut unterbrochen. Izumo legte ihm eine warme Hand auf den Rücken und lachte leise auf.

"Danke, Kakashi, ich denke wir kommen nun alleine zurecht.", wand sich Izumo zu dem Älteren und ließ die Hand auf Irukas Rücken um dessen Hüfte wandern. Stabilisierte ihn so und führte ihn davon.  
Ein letztes Mal sah Iruka in die dunklen Augen des Hokages und spürte das Knäuel in seinem Magen, bevor er sich abwandte, um sich auf seine Füße zu konzentrieren.

 

Als er sich sicher war, dass er sich nicht beim nächsten Schritt auf dem Boden wiederfinden würde, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zu dem grauhaarigen Alpha.  
Er wusste, dass Kakashi seine Gefühle gut behütet in sich aufbewahrte. Er war distanziert und ließ kaum jemanden an sich heran. Selbst seine Schüler, Naruto, Sakura und sogar Sasuke, hatten ihre Schwierigkeiten mit dem verschlossenen Alpha.  
Iruka musste sich an all die Abendessen mit Naruto erinnern und ihre Diskussionen über den Truppenführer. Naruto hatte Kakashis Art und Weise schon immer irritiert, aber davon abgesehen gab es auch wenig, das Naruto nicht irritierte.  
Trotz allem hatte Iruka Kakashi noch nie so erlebt. Noch nie so kalt und schweigsam. Kakashi war ein rationaler Typ, aber so stumm und dennoch so gefährlich war verwirrend angsteinflößend.

Insgeheim wünschte sich Iruka, er hätte ihn so nicht gesehen. Er fühlte sich schlecht eine autoritäre Person wie Kakashi verärgert zu haben.  
Vielleicht war dies aber auch nur seine Omega-Seite, die ihm weiß machen wollte, den Alphas keine Schande zu bringen und immer gut und sorgenvoll ihnen gegenüber zu sein.  
Nein, Iruka weigerte sich dies, als solchen Akt anzusehen. Er wollte Kakashi nicht gefallen. Er wollte ihm nur nicht eine Erholung wie diese, die er als Hokage wohl selten genießen konnte, verderben.  
Das Knäuel spannte sich weiter und weiter in seinem Magen zusammen.

"Da wären wir. Schaffst du es alleine hinein?", fragte Izumo, als sie sich außerhalb Irukas Wohnung befanden.

Leichte Verwirrung erhob sich, hatte Iruka gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich schon vor seiner Wohnung befanden. War er so tief in seinen Gedanken gewesen?

"Nein, ich, eh, schaffe den Rest alleine. Danke, Izumo."

Iruka erhob seinen verwirrten Blick und schenkte seinem langjährigen Freund trotz seinem überaus brummenden Schädel, ein kleines Lächeln.

"Kein Problem, Iruka, und mach dir bitte nicht so viele Gedanken."

Nickend schloss Iruka seine Wohnungstüre auf. Ein leichter Spross der Freude blühte auf, als er das Schloss ohne weitere Hilfe fand. Er wand sich so etwas freier lächelnd zu Izumo.

"Gute Nacht.", wünschte er und verschwand im Inneren.

Langsam lehnte er sich an die geschlossene Tür und atmete tief durch. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen. Träge hob er seine Füße und streifte sich die Schuhe von jenen. Die Zensuren legte er auf den Tisch in der kleinen überschaubaren Küche nebenan und schenkte sich zudem ein Glas Wasser ein, welches er sofort austrank. Er dürfte sich trotz allem nicht erlauben morgen mit den Folgen dieser Nacht zu kämpfen zu haben.  
Auch machte er sich nicht die Mühe die Lichter anzuschalten. Das Mondlicht, das trübe durch die Fenster schien, bot genug Licht, um den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu finden.  
Dort streifte er sich seine Weste von den Schultern und kleidete sich in eine bequeme Schlafhose und T-Shirt, bevor er den Weg zum Badezimmer antrat.

Dort öffnete er seinen hohen Zopf, putzte sich die Zähne und besah sich genauer im Spiegel. Müde braune Augen sahen ihm entgegen. Kaltes Wasser spritzte er sich entgegen und wusch sich sein Gesicht. Gähnend schwankte er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich unter die dicke Decke. Blinzelnd schloss er die Augen.  
Mit erneut aufkommender Besorgnis schloss Iruka die Augen.

Ein verregneter Tag im Sommer mit plötzlichem Schneefall. Ganz klar hatte dies keinen Sinn, aber Kakashi hatte schon immer diesen höchst irritierenden Geruch gehabt. Durch seinen Ärger roch er jedoch holzig. Wie Spaziergang im Wald unter dem aufbrechenden Himmel. Dicke Regentropfen und dichtes Laub.

Ganz klar ein Geruch, den man nicht so schnell vergisst.

Die dunklen Augen des Hokages flackerten erneut hinter Irukas nun geschlossenen auf, bevor er sich erlaubte in einen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu fallen.

 

Der Morgen erhob sich viel zu früh und kitzelte Iruka unangenehm an der Nase. Sich tiefer in die Kissen drückend versuchte er sich an die letzten Reste Schlaf festzukrallen, doch auch diese entgleiten seinem Griff langsam.  
Gähnend setzte er sich auf. Ein Art undefinierbares Pochen drückte sich unangenehm durch seinen Schädel bis er sich an seiner Schläfe manifestierte.  
Iruka erhob eine Hand und legte sie für einen kühlen Kontrast auf seine Kopfseite.  
Der Abend gestern, war doch etwas zu flüssig für seinen Geschmack.  
Langsam, ganz langsam, erhob er sich und verwünschte den Gedanken gehabt zu haben, Izumo in die Gaststätte zu folgen.  
Der Wecker, der neben seinem Bett auf der kleinen Anrichte stand, beteuerte ihn, sich zu beeilen. Somit trat er ins Badezimmer um seinen gewohnten morgendlichen Ablauf durchzuführen.  
Zuletzt band er sich sein Stirnband um den Kopf und beschloss das Frühstück ausfallen zu lassen, um die restlichen Arbeiten kontrollieren zu können.  
Träge schlürfte er zurück zum Eingangsbereich, erkannte, wie unordentlich er seine Schuhe gestern Nacht ausgezogen hatte und schnappte er sich die Arbeiten von der Kommode.  
In der Küche, in der sein Magen unangenehme Geräusche begann von sich zu geben, setzte er sich nieder um seine überfällige Arbeit zu beenden.

 

Mit einer letzten perfekt sitzenden Unterschrift beendete er seine Korrektur und legte den Stift und seine schmerzenden Hände zur Rast neben die Blätter. Er hatte sich so beeilt, dass er sich nun einen starken Tee brauen konnte, um wenigstens seinen Magen zu beruhigen.  
Nachdem er den dampfenden Tee getrunken hatte, zog er sich schnell seine Schuhe an, nahm die Arbeiten und seine Tasche und verschwand aus seiner Wohnung.

Etwas beeilen musste er sich nun doch, um noch rechtzeitig einzutreffen.  
Da er noch nie zu spät kam und seinen Schülern ein gutes Vorbild sein wollte, legte er eine Abkürzung über die Dächer der Stadt ein. Iruka versuchte dabei natürlich so leise wie möglich vorzugehen, da die meisten Bewohner noch friedlich in ihren Betten lagen.  
Die kalte Morgenluft war sehr angenehm und erweckte in Iruka ein frisches Gefühl, welches sein stetiges Pochen für einen Moment abschirmte. Es tat gut und er genoss es sichtlich.  
Mit leicht erröteten Wangen sprang er hinunter und lief zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern durch das große Schultor.

"Guten Morgen, Sensei!"

Wurde ihm entgegengerufen und holte ihn aus seiner dunklen Laune. Er fühlte sich schwer und träge, als hätte er etwas Bedrückendes erlebt. Gestern Abend hatte er bei einer lustigen Runde beigewohnt und trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig mit dem Ausgang jenes Abends. Er sah hinauf, direkt auf das steinerne Gesicht des neuen Hokages. Kakashi. Auch ihn hatte er gestern getroffen und-.

"Guten Morgen.", unterbrach er nun selber seine Gedankengänge, und antwortete seinen Schülern.

Er öffnete ihnen sogar die Tür und lächelte ihnen hinterher, als sie sich mit Elan und Freude zu ihren Klassenräumen begeben.

Als das Lachen der Kleinen verklang, senkten sich seine Mundwinkel.

Er hatte einen ehrenhaften Kollegen und Oberhaupt der Stadt beschämt. Es traf ihn sehr, da Kakashi ein guter Ninja war und sich trotz seiner abgeschotteten Art um seine Mitmenschen kümmerte. Als Hokage hatte er nicht nur weitere Aufgaben, sondern auch mehr Verantwortung. Iruka konnte sich vorstellen, dass er sich einen Abend zum Ausgehen nicht oft leisten konnte. Und genau an so einem Abend musste Iruka in verärgern. Er hatte ganz klar eine ärgerliche Note in seinem sonst ruhigen Geruch gerochen.  
Iruka gab sich die Schuld, das Kakashi sich an diesem Abend nicht entspannen konnte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wieso er auf ihn wütend war.  
Vielleicht gefiel es ihm nicht, dass ein untergebener Ninja sich so gegen ließ?  
Iruka wurde es kalt und heiß zu gleich.

"Sensei! Haben Sie die Arbeit schon korrigiert?"

Eine zarte Stimme erhob sich neben ihm und er schreckte aus seine Trance heraus. Immer noch stand er am Eingang und hatte die Tür aufgehoben. Iruka schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah zu dem Mädchen neben sich herunter. Lächelnd trat er mit ihr ein.

"Ja, das habe ich wirklich."

Es schlossen sich einige weitere Schüler an. Und ein ungeduldiges aber auch aufgeregtes Murmeln begann um ihn.

"War die Arbeit den gut, Sensei?"

Lachend trat Iruka mit ihnen in eines der Klassenzimmer ein.

 

Das laute Klingeln zur Mittagspause wurden von allen freudig empfangen. Lachend rannten die Schüler eifrig aus den Zimmern und hinaus auf den Pausenhof. Die Lehrer währenddessen ermahnten sie, nicht in den Gängen zu rennen und aufzupassen, wo sie hinlaufen. Iruka blieb mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen in seinem Klassenzimmer zurück und räumte seinen Pult auf.  
Die Kinder bemerkten, wenn etwas in einem vorgeht und Iruka hatte in den letzten Stunden schon einige viele Schüler bei sich gehabt, die ihm ihre Unterstützung aussprachen. Er musste einfach lächeln, bei all dieser Treue. Es ließ sein Herz aufgehen.

"Iruka!"

Erschrocken krallte er sich in seine Unterlagen hinein, die er gestapelt hatte und geordnet auf das Pult zurücklegen wollte. Sein Lächeln verflog und er wurde rot um die Nase, als Ninja hätte er sich eigentlich nicht so erschrecken dürfen.  
Eine größere Gestalt stand winkend an der Tür. Nun stieg ihm auch der unveränderte Alphageruch in die Nase.

"Naruto!", rief Iruka und sah zu dem strahlenden Blondschopf hinüber. "Wie geht es dir? Was macht das Training?"

Er verdrängte sein Gewissen, dass ihn wegen seinem Übermut tadelte. Er hatte Naruto für einige Zeit nicht gesehen und wollte den Hokageanwerter nun etwas ausfragen.  
Naruto lachte in seiner großen Unbeschwertheit auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

"Na ja, du weißt schon, wie immer. Es ist echt anstrengend.", rief der Alpha und lehnte sich an einen der vielen Tische im Raum. "Aber Kakashi Sensei sagte, dass man als Hokage nicht nur Kämpfen, sondern auch was im Kopf haben sollte."

Das leichte Schmollen auf Narutos Zügen ließ Iruka auflachen, auch wenn der Name des Anderen ihn etwas aufzucken ließ. Dies würde wohl noch für einige Zeit ein wunder Punkt sein.

"Nun, er hat recht. Hokage müssen sich mit politischen Themen genauso auseinandersetzen wie sich, um das Wohl des Dorfes zu sorgen."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß.", winkte Naruto ab und verzog das Gesicht. "Man, du hörst dich schon wie Kakashi an. Echt öde."

Zerknirscht aber bedacht sein Lächeln aufrecht zu halten schlug er dem Jüngeren auf den Kopf. Der jüngere verlor sogleich seinen verzogenen Gesichtsausdruck und sah Iruka mit wässrigen Augen an.

"Naja, er hat dabei ja auch recht, Naruto."

Nun verschränkte Iruka die Arme und sah aus dem Fenster zu all den dort spielenden Schülern. Naruto würde einen wirklich außergewöhnlichen Hokage machen, da war er sich sicher.  
Hüstelnd meldete sich genau dieser erneut zu Wort.

"Ehm, ich dachte mir, da du jetzt Pause hast, hättest du hunger auf Ichiraku?", erneut kratzt sich der Jüngere am Hinterkopf und sah Iruka bittend an.

Irukas Magen begann augenblicklich zu knurren an und somit kratzte sich nun auch Iruka verlegen am Kopf, als ihm auffiel, dass er heute noch gar nichts gegessen hatte.

"Wie könnte ich da nein sagen."

 

"Aah.", hauchte Naruto aus. "Das war gut! Nichts geht über Ishirakus Nudelsuppe mit extra Nudeln!"

Mit geschlossenen Augen schluckte Iruka seinen letzten Biss Nudelsuppe hinunter und legte die Essstäbchen beiseite. Insgeheim stimmte er Naruto zu. Nichts geht über eine gute Nudelsuppe, besonders, wenn man schon lange keine anständige mehr hatte.  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte sich sein Magen schwer und gefüllt an. Das Knäuel und alles zusammenhängende war vergessen.

"Wir sollten uns regelmäßiger zum Essen treffen, Iruka!", schrie Naruto beinahe schon euphorisch auf.

Lachend winkte Iruka ab.

"Na gut, aber nur, wenn du weiter fleißig lernst, Naruto.", er fixierte den Alpha mit einem strengend Blick, bevor er sich leise lachend etwas in den Sitz lehnte.

Währenddessen viel Narutos Miene neben ihn und er senkte seinen Kopf neben seiner leeren Schüssel auf den Tisch.

"Oh, Iruka, wieso musst du mich daran erinnern?", nörgelnd wuschelte sich der Blondschopf durch die Haare.

"Ein Hokage sollte mehr Eigenschaften besitzen, als einen großen Berg Nudeln verschlingen zu können, Naruto.", tadelte Iruka ernst, musste aber bei dem quälenden Blick des Blonden auflachen.

Ein einfaches Mittagessen mit diesem Chaoten konnte wirklich Wunden heilen und Iruka genoss es, ohne Sorgen hier mit Naruto zusammen zu sitzen. Vollkommen entspannt und mit der Gewissheit, dass er noch eine ganze halbe Stunde Pause hatte. Nach dem gestrigen Abend fühlte er sich wirklich befreit.

"Iruka Sensei hat recht, Naruto."

Irukas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um dann doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen. Diese raue und trotzdem klare Stimme übertöne Narutos Stöhnen und ließ beide aufschauen. Iruka schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen nur um danach in dunkle, berechnende Seelenspiegel zu blicken.

Bevor einer von ihnen die Stimme erheben konnte, bemerkte Iruka den Geruch des anderen. Der Alpha roch entspannt und sorglos. Kein Ärger schwang in seinem Duft mit. Er noch nach starkem Alpha, der keine Sorgen auf seinen Schultern hatte.  
Es beruhige und beunruhigte Iruka gleichermaßen.

"Kakashi Sensei!", rief Naruto mit Freude und gleichzeitigem Unverständnis auf.

Bevor der Hokage jedoch etwas erwidern und bevor Naruto weitere Fragen stellen konnte, setzte sich Kakashi auf einen der freien Plätze, der direkt neben Iruka lag.

Das Knäuel in Iruka begann sich langsam wieder bemerkbar zu machen. Eine Art Drang stieg ihn ihm auf. Als müsste er sich für gestern entschuldigen wollen. Doch sollte er dies wirklich tun? Jetzt, wenn der Hokage so sorglos neben ihnen Ichirakus Nudelhaus saß?

Naruto zog Kakashi eine hitzige Debatte hinein, wieso die Kunst des Nudelessens ebenso wichtig war, wie alle anderen Aufgaben eines Hokages. Iruka hatte so Zeit sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken zu verlieren. Er wunderte sich, ob man es an ihm riechen konnte. Konnte man seine Angespanntheit, Selbst-Ärger und seine Schuld an ihm genauso deutlich riechen wie seine aufblühenden Omegahormone?

Sein rationales Denken schaltete sich für einen Moment ein. All zu viel war gestern nicht passiert. Und ob es tragisch war, konnte man sich streiten. Fakt war aber, dass er in seiner unvorhersehbaren Trunkenheit gegen Kakashi gestolpert war und dieser ihn hinausgezogen hatte, um ihn nach Hause zu bringen, bevor Izuma kam, um dies für ihn zu übernehmen.  
Normalerweise war dies kein Grund, um sich unwohl zu fühlen. Neben der normalen peinlichen Situation nach einer trinkreichen Nacht sollte es ihm gut gehen. Eine Entschuldigung wäre jedoch vielleicht doch ganz sinnvoll. Es würde zeigen, dass er es bereute und sich seinen Pflichten bewusst war.  
Und das wars dann. Dann könnte er dies ein für alle Mal abschließen. Seufzend stellte Iruka fest, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wieso er dies so ernst nahm. Vielleicht lag dies einfach in seiner Natur.

Sein Blick streifte die Uhr, die über dem Herd der Stube aufgestellt war und er erschrak.

"Naruto, entschuldige, aber meine Pause ist leider vorbei."

"Ah, Iruka, bleib doch noch etwas, wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen!", rief Naruto zugleich traurig auf, dass immer hitziger werdende Gespräch mit Kakashi war wohl vergessen.

"Entschuldigung, aber meine Schüler warten wohl schon auf mich."

Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und legte eine warme Hand auf Narutos eigenen Kopf. Sanft lächelte er ihm zu. Es war, als brauchte er diese Geste und musste in diese treudoofen blauen Augen schauen, um Mut zu fassen, den nächsten Schritt in seinem Plan durchzuziehen.

"Meister Hokage.", wand sich Iruka nun an Kakashi und schluckte fest. "Für das gestern entschuldige ich mich, ich wollte keine Umstände bereiten."

Iruka sah Kakashi nicht in die Augen, aber verbeugte sich höflich vor ihm. Kakashi erwiderte nichts, sein Blick bohrte sich jedoch in seinen Rücken hinein, dass konnte Iruka deutlich spüren. Als würde Kakashi die Aufrichtigkeit dieser Situation abwägen. Es ließ Irukas Hände kalt werden und er erhob sich schnell.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf und leicht erröteten Wangen, vor Scham und dem euphorischen Gefühl, das erscheint, wenn man sich etwas von der Seele geschoben hatte, verschwand er schnell in Richtung Akademie.

Aus der Ferne konnte er Naruto rufen hören. Der Alpha wollte wohl wissen, was gestern passiert war. Iruka schloss die Augen, sein Herz pochte unangenehm gegen seine Brust. Er hatte keine Veränderung in Kakashis Geruch gerochen. Der Alpha war ganz ruhig geblieben.  
Iruka atmete auf. Er hatte es nun hinter sich. Somit hatte er keinen Grund mehr, sich schlecht zu fühlen. Und dennoch schwörte er sich, für eine lange Zeit keinen Sake mehr anzufassen.

Iruka war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das Knäuel in seinem Magen damit vollkommen vertrieben hatte, aber vorerst hatte er dafür keine Zeit.

Mit einem Lächeln trat er auf den Pausenhof, auf dem er von einige hellen und aufgeregten Stimmen empfangen wurde.


End file.
